


give us wisdom to pass to each other

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Memory and shoelaces.





	give us wisdom to pass to each other

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Yuri couldn't remember learning how to tie his shoes. He doubted anyone did. He just knew he could, and it was something he did every single day without thinking.

 

Alexei looked like he was thinking about it really hard, keeping an eye on Victor's hand as he slowly looped the laces together.

 

Maybe Victor did so well with kids because he  _was_ a big kid. A six-foot-one, balding kid.

 

"There we go," Victor declared, beaming at Alexei as the kid lifted his foot up. "One day soon you'll be able to do that on your own!"

 

The kid looked like he believed every word, and he looked at Yuuri sitting beside him. The Katsudon smiled at him and nodded in agreement before asking, "Want him to show you again with the other foot?"

 

Alexei nodded shyly before lifting his bare foot. Yuri caught sight of a little spot near his ankle. It was like a light brown stain the size of Yuri's pinky, shaped like a cartoon bear's head. Probably a birthmark.

 

The kid turned those blue eyes on Yuri, hesitating for a second before asking in a timid voice, "Can you tie your laces too?"

 

"Yeah," Yuri told him, smug as he showed his sneakers off to the four-year-old. "My Grandpa taught me how."

 

Alexei looked at him with such admiration that Yuri couldn't stop grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
